drastic actions
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: Tuxedo mask always saves Sailor moon at the last moment without fail. well what would happen if he didn't make it in time. would he help her after, would they find out who they really are?     please read and review.


SPOV

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I let go of my tiara as the monster in front of me attacked me its crystal like attack only been turned into smaller sharper darts coming straight at me. I braced myself for the pain, but I only felt it in my side before being held in the familiar arms of my hero.

We heard the Monster scream in pain as my tiara moon dusted it. Tuxedo mask noticed he'd been too late and held me close to whisper in my ear.

"Dismiss the other senshi and I'll be able to help you or you'll have to go to the hospital." He whispered before jumping into the tree and to the other senshi away.

"Alright well we should all be getting home, we have school tomorrow and I'm tired." I said as the girls ran to me

"Alright well I'll see you later." Mina said waving as she ran home.

"I better go I was cooking when I left." Lita said running after Mina

"Mercury, would you come over to the shrine with me?" Mars asked

Mercury nodded and they waved as they left. I held up a happy face and even tone as the pain in my side increased and I felt how much blood I was losing. I let go of a shuddering breath in pain collapsing as Tuxedo jumped down to me.

"Moon, I am so sorry." He said lifting me into his arms before running off over rooftops to somewhere.

"It hurts." I said the tears finally leaking out.

"I know it won't hurt for much longer ok I just need to get you to my apartment." He said before jumping onto a balcony sliding open the door and running me into a Bedroom lying me down. "I'll be right back I just have to get everything I'll be back soon, shout if you start to feel faint ok."

I tried to calm myself taking in deep breaths not even caring hat I was in Tuxedo Masked Home. Tuxedo mask came back into the room without his hat, cape and jacket with his sleeves rolled up a cooking bowl in one hand filled with things and another bowl in the other hand. He set everything down and pulled out a needle I shivered I didn't like needles.

He carefully took my wrist and gave me whatever was in the needle. He through the needle in the bin before taking out a pair of scissors. At that point I felt the pain start to stop; I still felt it just not as bad. I felt the cold steel of the scissors against my side and looked down to see him cutting out a portion of my Fuku.

"Is that necessary?" I asked

"I'm sorry I need to be able to get to the wound to do that I need to cut this off or have you take it off." He said blushing a little.

"Is it going to hurt when you get it out?" I asked

"The morphine I gave you should stop it from being unbearable." He said getting out a cloth dipping it some water and cleaning the wound it stung a little but I kept still. I watched him get out a pair of tweezers. "Ok um do you want something to bite down on?" he asked

"No just do it." I said he nodded solemnly.

I turned my head away so I didn't see what he was doing. He didn't lie; it still hurt even with the morphine. I cried silently as he dug out the shard. When I felt him pull it out I cried in relief.

"Ok I just need to clean it then stitch you up." he said taking the cloth again. I nodded and watched his face as he worked.

"Thank you." I said, he looked up at me and smiled at me before getting back to work.

"Moon I will always save you. And when I don't I'll help you heal." At that he put everything down and placed his hand over the wound I watched in awe as his hand glowed and I felt the pain disappear.

When I looked back at the wound it was almost completely healed.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"You didn't think the only thing I could do was throw roses right?" he laughed I laughed with him

"Well it's not like we really get to talk." I said sadly

"I know I'm sorry for that I just worry that your senshi won't accept me as being on your side." He said sadly

"We're having a Senshi meeting tomorrow at the shrine. Would you like to come?" I asked he seemed so lonely.

"Will you be in civilian form?" he asked

"Yes. I think after everything that we could now our identities." I said about to take my brooch off until a hand stoped me.

"You don't have to tell me your identity." He said but did reach up for his mask. "But I will tell you mine. Hello Sailor moon, my name is Darien Shields."

I gasped now I knew it made so much sense I also felt my heart soften. "Darien can I ask you a question before I tell you my identity?"

"Of course, what would you like to know?" he said leaning back in the kitchen chair he was sitting in.

"Are you in love?" I asked

"Miss Moon, I am and as much as I don't want to hurt you I must tell you that it is not you. I am in love with a beautiful young bubbly girl. But I don't think she could love me back as I have been mean to her. I even made her cry this morning." He said dejected looking down. I took the opportunity to change into Serena

"Darien you should know that she loves you to or else she wouldn't put up with your teasing." I said he looked up and his jaw dropped.

"Serena?" I nodded smiling

"Hi Darien." I smiled as he pulled me into his arms

"I'm so sorry for everything I never meant to hurt I just didn't want you to get mixed up in the stuff with the Negaverse, guess that was in vain." He said holding onto me tight.

"I love you Darien." I said truthfully.

"And I love you to my moon princess." He said

"What? I'm not the moon princess" I said

"But you are. All of the senshi are from different planets, you're the moon princess and to disguise yourself from the enemy you've been hidden in with the senshi. Why else would you be in charge of the moon wand?" he said making more sense than even Luna.

"Oh I am going to kill Luna." I said

"Your cat?"

"She's my adviser." I said he nodded before pulling us over to the bed and lying down. I noticed then that I was really tired. I yawned and fell asleep in the arms of my hero, my new lover, my new best friend.

I woke up to the sound of my communicator buzzing loudly on the bedside table in front of me. I sleepily grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Moon here." I said as the four faces of my senshi looked at me with worried expressions.

"Serena where are you your mum called Ray earlier asking if you'd stayed over because you never got home." Mercury said

"Umm…" I said blushing remembering just where I was, and more importantly who I was with. "I'm safe that's all you need to know ok, you girls worry too much I'll see you guys later at the crown ok."

I cut the call before I got a response. I rolled over and cuddled back into Darien's side. I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me closer to him.

"Morning love." He said

I looked up into his night blue eyes. "Morning." I smiled

He sighed before kissing my cheek rolling out of bed. I watched him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he went to his draws and pulled out a t-shirt throwing it at me.

"You can use the shower and get changed back into your pants and my top." He smiled at me as I got up and stretched.

"Ok." I said

When I got out of the bathroom I smelt eggs and bacon, so following my nose I found Darien at the kitchen stove flipping a pancake as bacon sizzled on another pan and he fried eggs on a third pan.

"Wow I didn't think men could multitask." I said slipping up on one of the bench chairs.

"Yes well I had to learn quickly back at the…" his sentence dropped off with a sad tone

"Darien?" I asked "You can tell me anything you know."

"I'll tell you while we eat." He said while plating up our food.

He gave me one plate and sat down next to me before starting on his own plate. Much to my surprise he finished before me.

"When I was 6 my parents died in a car crash, I was left in an orphanage with no memory. Just a name and my parent's money." He said

I stopped eating and turned to him embracing him. I felt his tears leak into his shirt but we both just held each other. I felt all of his loneliness leak out of him.

"Let's go out and have some fun." I said

"What do you mean?" he asked whipping his face.

"Well we still have to tell Andrew and the girls." I said smiling cheekily

"Yes, this could be fun." He smiled with me as we thought of a plan to tell the girls and Andrew.

Darien had been sitting drinking his coffee for 15 minutes as we had discussed when I walked into the crown arcade. I sat down next to him and called for Andrew.

"Hey Andrew can I get a chocolate milkshake." I said

"Of course Serena." He said

"If you keep drinking those you'll get fat." Darien said to me.

"Well it will be better than your bitter attitude you get from your coffee." I said

"Guys must you fight all the time, why can't you just get along?" Andrew asked placing my milkshake in front of me.

"Well it could happen." I said

"In a million years." Darien added

"A thousand."

"A century"

"A decade."

"A year"

"A month"

"A fortnight"

"A week."

"A Day"

"An hour"

"A minute?"

"Last night?" I asked

"Yes last night was good." He said pulling me close for a kiss.

"WHAT?" Andrew yelled

"Andrew we decided last night that all this teasing we just a disguise to our true feelings. So I asked her out and we'll be going on our first date once we tell her friends." Darien said calmly drinking the last of his coffee.

Just then the girls walked in.

"Show time love." Darien said slipping on the domino mask.

We walked hand in hand to the booth the girls and I sit at. I slid into y usual spot moving across to let Darien sit next to me. The girls gasp seeing my masked hero sitting next to me.

"Hi guys." I said

"It's a pleasure to meet you senshi." Darien said

"You're T.M.?" Mina asked

"Yes S.V." he said pulling out an orange rose. He then gave Lita a pink one Ray a Purple and Amy a Blue. "And I'd perfume you to call me by my name." he finished taking off his mask pulling closer.

"OMG Darien your T.M" Ray said

"Yes and very much in love with your moon princess." He said kissing my cheek.

At that all four senshi fainted, Amy mumbling about 'I knew it' as they fell to the table.

"I didn't think they'd faint." I said

"Me to" Darien said as we watched my now unconscious senshi.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it please review and don't be afraid to comment I'd prefer if you commented then just be another hit on my page.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sailor Cullen :-)**


End file.
